Red and White
by plutoliveson
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy had a fascination with the color red, and it all started the day he had met a girl on the train who had the most beautiful red hair he had ever seen.
1. Red and White

For seven years, all that Scorpius Malfoy saw was the color red. The moment he first stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, he ran head on into a girl with the wildest red hair that he had ever seen. And when she smiled at him, it was the brightest smile he had laid eyes on. They chatted, and then she invited him to come sit with her family. Then, when the sorting ceremony occurred, both she and Scorpius were sorted into Gryffindor, and Scorpius found himself swarmed in red and gold everywhere he went. As time went on, he would wear red sweaters and red scarves and red boxers and red socks and red and gold ties. His favorite color quickly and surely became red, undoubtedly. Everyone assumed it was due to the fact that he was a Gryffindor, but truly, the fascination with red started when he ran into the beautiful redhead on the train. Even at eleven years old, he was immediately and irrevocably in love with Rose Weasley. Indeed, he even loved roses, especially the red ones.

Scorpius, while entranced with everything red, has never noticed that Rose Weasley loved to wear white, blinding white sweaters, crisp, clean white blouses, flowy white dresses, white knee high stockings. She was on a mission to blind the world with light essentially.

It started after a day that Albus had had a bit too much fire whiskey. He had come up to her and stated, "Rooooosie pooooosie, Scorp loves your hair, he was just tellin' me how he looooooves your hair, looooooves the color red, he's a nutter, love him, but what a bloody nutter…" but then he'd sort of trailed off and fallen asleep on the common room couch. With that information in hand, Rose's eyes had been opened to the constant redness of Scorp's appearance. She'd always assumed it was just because of the affiliation with Gryffindor, but the lack of gold in his clothing and Albus' slurred words made her think a little differently. And if it was true that he loved her hair, well, she loved his probably just the slightest, tiniest bit more.

Scorpius Malfoy had the whitest, lightest hair that Rose had ever seen. It was such stark contrast to his dark, brooding personality that anything he said became oddly laughable to her. She constantly found herself looking at his hair, wondering what it would be like to just run her fingers through it, whether it would be as soft as it looked. After learning about Scorpius maybe having an obsession with her hair, she decided to reciprocate her wardrobe to match his. They became red and white everywhere they went. A perfect duo, even if she was the only one of them who noticed it.

There was one quiet, spring day in seventh year that Rose decided to stop avoiding telling Scorpius that she was in love with him, and dutifully just as obsessive as he was. It was nearing the end of the year, flowers were in full bloom all around the castle. The weather was just starting to get warmer, yet there was still a nice breeze blowing about, fluttering the blooming flowers and newly grown leaves of the trees every so often. Rose had decided that it was the perfect day to go for a walk around the grounds, and she had invited Scorp to join her. When she met him in the common room, she was wearing a simple white dress, and she found him wearing a thin, red sweater with jeans. She almost laughed because she figured she should have known.

As they left, and started to walk, they passed a bush of roses lying just against a part of the castle. She pointed them out to him, and he seemed quite pleasantly surprised.

"I love red roses," he said to her, admiring them but not reaching out to touch them due to the thorns growing on the stems.

She smiled, and felt her heart start to race a bit, because she could not honestly believe how lucky she was in this moment. "How about this one?"

Scorpius turned and gave her a funny look, "What one?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

She felt all the color draining from her face, probably turning a ghastly shade of white, as her heart kicked up full speed. "Me. This red rose. Do you love me?" She nervously tore her eyes from his and found herself staring at the beautiful flowers. When she forced herself to look back at him, she found him blushing a brilliant shade of red.

"Yes, yeah, I do. I always have." He said, and then he quickly stammered out, "I am so sorry, I don't want to ruin our friendship, Rose, and it's just…"

It was that instance that Rose Weasley realized that Scorpius Malfoy had to be the dumbest boy she had ever met. In her entire existence. "Scorpius, you bloody git, please stop babbling about ruining our friendship, because I think I would quite like a relationship instead." She was amazed at how smooth she found herself to be carrying this conversation when for most of their time as friends, Scorpius had always been the cool-headed one.

"A relationship? Like with snogging? And, wait, excuse me?"

She frowned at him. "Do I need to spell this out? And all this time, I thought it was alright that we were tied for top of our class, but now I'm rethinking it…"

He looked incredulously at her, holding his hands out to stop her. "Hey, hold on, I am processing, thank you, Rose. We're dating?" He put his hands to his face, looking absolutely confused.

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, that would involve you agreeing to a relationship. You did just admit to loving me, right? Or did I imagine that?" At this point, he was being absolutely the most ridiculous she had ever seen him.

He took two steps toward her, using his long stride to close the distance that had been between them. "You didn't imagine it, be my girlfriend." He said, putting his hand underneath her chin to make her look up at him. He had always wanted to do this, ever since the day he laid eyes on her.

A smile found its way onto her face. "Yes," she said, and he closed the distance again, leaning down to her to plant the first kiss upon her lips, but quickly deepening it, until they had started a full on snogging session, with Rose pinned against a side of the castle. When they both had felt that they needed air more than they needed each other, they broke apart for a few moments. Both of their lips had turned a marvelous shade of pink.

A perfect mix of their favorite colors.


	2. Pink

It was about two years after being together that Scorpius Malfoy proposed to Rose Weasley. It was a year after that, on a midsummer's day that Rose walked down the aisle in a brilliantly white dress toward the man in a black tux, white collared shirt, and a bright red tie. They held the ceremony at the Burrow, at Grandma Molly's request, as it was tradition in the family. For the reception, red and white roses were placed as centerpieces for each table, celebrating the colors that had brought the couple together in the first place.

Scorpius and Rose were both still fond of the colors red and white, it had just become habit to them. There had even been a day that Rose's father had gone up to Scorpius when they had first started dating, and he sort of glared down at Scorpius before saying, "Son, you look so red, you could be a Weasley." He then laughed at his own little joke, but hearing those words from her father made her heart swell almost tenfold. To be quite frank, Ron had not been too fond of Scorpius when he had first started making appearances with Rose and Albus around his house. But quickly, like everyone else it seemed, Rose saw her father fall for the charm and brilliance of Scorpius Malfoy. Indeed, Scorp always seemed to know what to say to every person he met that would guarantee that they accepted him. She learned later on that he had always felt the need to work extra hard to gain acceptance due to his family name. Yet, she had accepted him from his very first smile. Nobody with that brilliant of a smile could ever be bad, not to her. And now she herself was a Malfoy anyway, and she had accepted that pretty fast, too.

It was about a year and a half after being married that Rose found herself feeling poorly for a week straight. Scorpius was being a worry wart about it, and he made sure she made an appointment at St. Mungo's to get herself checked out just in case. When she heard the reason behind her illness, all of the color drained from her face, turning her face the whitest shade it had ever been, quite possibly. Indeed, Rose Malfoy was not sick at all, but she was in fact now eating for two.

When she arrived back to their little home after the appointment, she went and ran a bath to try and calm her anxiety-ridden mind. She stripped and climbed into the warm water, pulling her knees to her chest to rest her head against. She closed her eyes and imagined the endless possibilities. Would she make a good mother? Could she actually care for another small human being? How would Scorpius even react? Would he be happy? She cursed herself for even thinking that, of course he would be happy. Of course he would be. Would he? She felt tears start to trickle down her cheek. She had not imagined this happening so soon. Was she even happy?

Rose frowned and wiped the tears from her face. She then stretched out her legs, so that she could press her hands to her abdomen. A baby. They were going to have a baby. She let out a small smile at that thought. And then she let herself think about tiny little outfits and tiny little shoes and how happy her father would be when she told him he was going to be a granddad. And she thought of all the questions she had for her mum, and she knew her mum would always be there for her if she got scared. Her smile widened, until she was grinning from ear to ear. A baby. A baby Malfoy. Their first baby. She let out a little giggle, and decided it was time to leave the bath. Everything was going to be okay. The next step would just be to inform the father once he returned from work.

When she went into their room, she roamed the closet, looking for a very particular item of clothing. It didn't take her very long to find the simple white dress from a memory that seemed to be so long ago, a memory of a warm, breezy spring day when she finally got the man she loves. She pulled the dress over her head, pleased at how beautifully it still fit, knowing that in just a few months, it most certainly would not. She left their closet, and went into their main room, finding a book and a seat on their sofa, planning to read until Scorpius arrived home.

"Rose? Rosie?" Rose was startled awake from hearing her name. She quickly blinked a few times before her eyes focused on a smiling Scorpius Malfoy leaning over her. "Hey, sleepy head," he murmured, planting a kiss on her forehead.

She gave him a small smile. "Hi," she whispered to him, because she suddenly found that she could not find her voice, could not figure out how to break the news to him.

He gave her a funny look, "Alright, love? How was the appointment?" He asked. He then picked up her legs off the sofa before sitting down and places them over his lap.

She let out a small sigh. Well, this was certainly a way to tell him. "I'm not sick!" She stated with another small, hesitant smile. "Buuuuuut…" She stopped, finding herself unable to find the courage to say the words out loud. She hadn't even said the words out loud to herself even. And once she did say it all out loud, then it became so very real, no taking it back, in for the long run.

"Buuuuuut…?" Scorpius said, furrowing his eyebrows.

And for the first time, Rose's face turned a brilliant shade of red. "I am pregnant." She said.

And for the first time, all the color drained from Scorpius' face, making it match his hair. "We're going to have a baby?" He asked, stunned and at a loss for any other words.

Rose nodded slowly. "A baby Malfoy." A smile found its way to her face. And then Scorpius' face. Suddenly, they were just a duo of grinning idiots, both filled with such happiness and terror and excitement and uncertainty.

It was about two months later that they learned that they were going to have a daughter. When they heard the news, Rose and Scorpius burst into a fit of laughter that could not be stopped for a long while it seemed. They just could not believe their ears, and they both were astounded by their luck.

Red and white were going to welcome pink to their world.


End file.
